


Amour fraternel

by LawLu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu/pseuds/LawLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après des années de règne sous la malveillance de Doflamingo, Dressrosa est finalement libérée de sa tyrannie. Désormais libre, Law se questionne au sujet de son avenir incertain, mais Sabo est présent afin de l'aider à retrouver ses repères.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour fraternel

 

Dans les champs de tournesols de Dressrosa, non loin de la maison appartenant à Kyros, Law était assis au bord de la falaise à contempler le ciel étoilé. Ses yeux dorés furent illuminés par les diverses lumières nocturnes alors qu'il se remémorait les dernières épreuves de sa vie. Commençant à sentir des engourdissements à la zone greffée de son bras droit, le Chirurgien de la Mort déplaça Kikoku de son épaule jusqu'à l'espace vide se trouvant en face de lui, reposant son arme sur l'herbe rafraîchie par la nuit.

 

Trafalgar D. Water Law soupire faiblement en touchant le bandage qui entoure son bras. Sa blessure est encore douloureuse, mais elle n'est rien comparée aux pertes importantes dont-il a souffert par le passé. Quittant des yeux son bras endolori, Law ferme les yeux en prenant une courte inspiration, un souffle léger quittant ses lèvres.  
 

Avec l'aide de Mugiwara-Ya, il a réussi à atteindre son objectif en détrônant Doflamingo et en vengeant ainsi Cora-San. Mais honnêtement, Law n'a jamais envisagé de garder la vie en s'opposant à la Donquixote Family. Il a toujours pensé mourir en accomplissant les dernières volontés de l'homme qu'il lui a offert une seconde chance de vivre par le passé et maintenant que cela est fait, Law recherche un sens à son existence.

 

Ses fidèles membres d'équipage sont toujours en attente de retrouver leur capitaine et Law serait sincèrement ravi de revoir ses compagnons, mais pour quelle raison devrait-il poursuivre sa navigation sur les mers du monde entier ? Le One Piece ? Le trésor du dernier Roi des pirates Gold Roger, n'a jamais été un objectif pour le Chirurgien de la Mort.

  
De nombreuses questions auquel Law ne peut répondre, lui absorbent toutes ses pensées. Quand il y pense, c'est ironique. Cora-San lui a offert sa liberté afin qu'il puisse vivre et profiter de sa vie comme il l'entend et aujourd'hui, étant enfin libéré de la prison de son passé, Law ne parvient pas à trouver une seule bonne raison de poursuivre sa destinée.

 

Si Mugiwara-Ya n'était pas aussi entêté à lui sauver la vie lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Doflamingo, il y a quelques jours, Law n'aurait pas été ici présent, à se questionner sur l'incertitude et l'importance de son avenir. Pourquoi lui a-t-il proposé de fonder une alliance en premier lieu ? À l'origine, il devait se servir de Mugiwara-Ya pour atteindre le coeur de Dressrosa avec plus de facilité et ainsi détruire l'usine de production des Smiles. Ce fut probablement l'une des pires idées que Law a eues durant toute sa vie, puisque Mugiwara-Ya semble avoir décidé **_contre son gré_** et de façon très égoïste de ne pas briser leur alliance, sans oublier que le capitaine au chapeau de paille le considère déjà comme un véritable ami à part entier et ce, même après avoir entendu ses nombreuses protestations pendant pratiquement toute la durée de leur dernière bataille.

 

Un bruit de feuillage et de pas se faisant entendre derrière lui, Law sortit de ses pensées en saisissant rapidement son Nodachi qu'il ne tarda pas à dégainer en se redressant avant de se tourner face à son ennemi potentiel.

  
"Woah ! Quelle agressivité !" S'exclame le nouveau venu en étendant les bras devant lui, prenant une position défensive. La lueur menaçante qui décorait les yeux dorés de l'homme prêt à l'attaquer, le fit frissonner de crainte alors qu'il se mit à rire maladroitement à la situation. "Eheh~ Et moi qui voulais juste t'offrir un peu de compagnie ... Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux ? ... Lorsque tu seras dans de meilleures dispositions pour entamer une discussion amicale." Propose-t-il en veillant à paraître aussi docile que possible dans une tentative d'estomper les pulsions meurtrières du Chirurgien de la Mort, retirant son chapeau avant de le placer contre sa poitrine afin que son visage souriant soit facilement reconnaissable malgré l'intensité de la pénombre.  
  
"Sabo." Law soupir faiblement, rengainant Kikoku dans son fourreau avant de retourner à sa place précédente, assis au bord de la falaise à regarder le paysage nocturne qui s'étend à perte de vue. N'ayant aucun intérêt à débuter une conversation avec un homme dont-il ne sait que très peu de choses, Law se suggéra à lui-même d'ignorer sa présence. Tout ce qu'il a récemment appris au sujet du garçon, est qu'il se nomme Sabo et que c'est l'un des grands frères de Mugiwara-Ya et toutes les personnes qui sont assez proches de Mugiwara-Ya, ont tendance à être ridiculement _**excentrique**_. En résumé, Law n'a vraiment aucune envie de converser avec cet homme.

 

Sabo bascule la tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur sur son visage. N'ayant pas assimilé le besoin de solitude du pirate, il décide de se joindre à ses côtés, toutefois, en restant très prudent. Il a besoin de comprendre pour quelle raison son petit frère est autant attaché à cet homme et il lui semble normal de souhaiter en apprendre plus au sujet de la personne qui a sauvé la vie d'un de ses proches. Trouvant rapidement une place sur l'herbe fraîche à côté de Law, Sabo s'assied avant de déposer son chapeau devant lui. Parvenant à entendre un léger soupir à sa gauche, le jeune homme s'interroge en pensant que sa présence ennuie peut-être le pirate. Cependant, il décide malgré tout de tenter sa chance en commençant par donner un sourire amical à Law. Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part du pirate concernant son approche, Sabo tente alors de débuter le dialogue. "Hm, Alors ? Que fais-tu à cet endroit et à cette heure de la nuit ? Qui plus est, tout seul."  
  
Law abaisse sa casquette molletonnée vers l'avant, recouvrant ainsi ses yeux dorés avant de lâcher un léger un nouveau soupir en acceptant le fait qu'il devra supporter la compagnie du grand frère de Mugiwara-Ya. "En tant que pirate, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne fais rien de particulier..." Répond-il d'un air suffisant.

 

"Je vois ..." Chuchote Sabo en croisant les jambes sur le sol, reposant le coude sur l'une d'entre elles afin d'utiliser sa main pour soutenir sa tête alors qu'il continue de regarder Law avec un sourire malicieux. "Mon petit frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi durant les trois derniers jours, il a  l'air de t'apprécier." Avoue-t-il en regardant attentivement les mouvements du Chirurgien de la Mort, ce dernier déplaçant enfin son attention ailleurs qu'au ciel avant de fixer Kikoku d'un air pensif.

  
Sabo attend encore un court instant avant d'obtenir une réaction orale de l'autre homme à sa dernière déclaration.

  
"Mugiwara-Ya semble porter de l'affection envers tous ceux qui croisent son chemin. Il me voit très probablement comme un ami." Explique Law d'après son expérience vécue qui date de la fondation de l'alliance avec l'équipage des Mugiwaras à Punk Hazard.  
  
"Et que penses-tu de Luffy ? Est-ce également un ami à tes yeux ?" Questionne Sabo, désirant en savoir davantage à propos de la relation entre son petit frère et cet homme qui se trouve juste à côté de lui. Law semble avoir un caractère très différent de celui de Luffy et le jeune révolutionnaire est curieux de comprendre comment une telle alliance a-t-elle pu voir le jour entre les deux capitaines pirates.

 

"Je dois admettre que Mugiwara-Ya m'a beaucoup aidé à atteindre mon dernier objectif, s'il n'avait pas été présent lors de mon récent combat contre Doflamingo, je ne serais surement pas ici en ce moment." Déclare Law en reposant sa main sur les bandages qui entourent une grande partie de son torse, son visage dévoilant un sentiment de rancoeur alors qu'il souvient des nombreuses détonations provoquées par l'arme à feu de Doflamingo ainsi que son canon lorsqu'il était braqué tout droit sur lui, sans compter le tranchant de la scie et la sensation déchirante de se faire arracher un bras avec sauvagerie.

 

Sabo constate que le pirate n'a pas répondu à la question concernant sa relation avec Luffy. Remarquant l'apparence éreintée du chirurgien, Sabo décide de lui témoigner son inquiétude. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer un peu ?"

 

La voix de Sabo sort Law de ses pensées. Libérant un souffle fragile, le Chirurgien de la Mort lève à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel étoilé dans une tentative d'oublier ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. "Je vais bien." Dit-il enfin à voix basse.  
  
Sabo reste silencieux pendant un court instant, examinant les nombreux bandages qui recouvrent pratiquement tout le corps du pirate et imaginant à quel point ses blessures doivent être douloureuses, et ce, même après quelques jours de repos. La vue de l'homme qui est assis à ses côtés, lui rappelle malgré-lui, celle de son petit frère; couverts de bandages; de la tête aux pieds, lorsque ce dernier est apparu dans le journal, peu après le décès de Ace. Sabo aurait tout donné pour être présent aux côtés de Luffy, après la perte tragique de son frère. Il a découvert par le passé que Luffy avait été secouru par Trafalgar Law, cet homme qui est juste à sa gauche en ce moment même. Cela semblait être un miracle que Luffy est survécut à ses blessures après la grande guerre qui s'est déroulée à Marineford et Sabo est vraiment reconnaissant envers Law pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là; le moment où il aurait dû être présent pour son cadet en détresse. "Je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir sauver la vie de mon petit frère par le passé." Dit-il soudainement, manifestant sa plus sincère gratitude avec un doux regard.

 

Law tourne son regard du côté de Sabo, paraissant ennuyé à la façon dont la peau de son front se retrouve soudainement plissée. "J'ai déjà dit à ton petit frère que ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier. J'avais agi de manière impulsive, ce jour-là." Répond-il en décroisant une de ses jambes, étendant cette dernière sur la verdure avant de reposer les paumes de ses mains au sol, sur chacun de ses côtés.  
  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens malgré tout à te remercier pour ce que tu as faits pour Luffy." Insiste Sabo en saisissant son chapeau, se redressant avant de faire quelques pas pour se rapprocher du bord de la falaise et lever les yeux vers le ciel étoilé avec un sentiment de nostalgie. "Si tu n'avais pas été présent pour lui .... Alors, j'aurai perdu mes deux seuls frères lors de cette guerre."

 

Law ferme les yeux un court instant, les propos de Sabo lui rappelant indirectement les lointains et précieux souvenirs d'une petite soeur décédée qu'il n'a malheureusement pas réussi à protéger par le passé. "J'ai assisté à une partie de la diffusion de la guerre de Marineford depuis une autre île. J'ai vu la force et la détermination que Mugiwara-Ya a déployée pour tenter de sauver son grand frère, mais malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffi ... La perte de son grand frère l'a rendu fou et un de ses amis a dû intervenir avant qu'il ne succombe de ses blessures ..." Explique-t-il d'un regard absent, se remémorant l'intervention chirurgicale la plus importante de sa vie, celle qui a sauvé la vie de Luffy. Parvenant à entendre le son d'un reniflement qui ne peut qu'appartenir à Sabo, le Chirurgien de la Mort libère un faible soupir avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus calme. "Je suppose que c'était une épreuve difficile à vivre pour toi aussi ..."

 

Sabo hoche la tête silencieusement, s'essuyant les yeux avec l'aide de son bras droit pour faire en sorte d'effacer toutes traces de larmes sur son visage.  
  
"Peu après avoir fondé notre alliance, Mugiwara-Ya a réussi à rassembler son courage pour me confier quelques-uns de ses souvenirs avec Portgas-Ya ... Il lui est aussi arrivé de mentionner le nom de son autre grand frère, toi ... Mais à présent, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait être aussi certains de ton décès." Déclare Law en regardant fixement le jeune homme devant-lui, les épaules de ce dernier s'abaissent avant qu'il ne décide de se tourner pour lui faire face à nouveau avec une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux.

 

Sabo prend une longue inspiration avant de commencer à expliquer brièvement ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis son départ de son île natale. Il dévoile donc l'attaque du Tenryūbito sur sa petite barque, le fait qu'il a été recuilli et soigner par le célèbre révolutionnaire du nom de Dragon; qui est aussi le père de Luffy, ainsi que son cas sérieux d'amnésie. Le jeune blond dévoile ainsi les moments les plus forts de sa vie et ce, jusqu'à sa retrouvaille entre lui et son très cher petit frère.  
  
"Je comprends ..." Dit Law en abaissant les yeux au sol, sachant à quel point il est important d'avoir un lien familial. Lui, cependant, a tout perdu depuis l'âge de treize ans ... Sa seule et unique famille ne se compose désormais que de ses fidèles membres d'équipage.

 

"Tu sais ..." Commence Sabo en examinant attentivement la posture décontractée du pirate, parvenant à déceler une faiblesse indéniable malgré l'invisible et impénétrable armure formée autour du pirate. "Je pense que tu fais preuve d'un courage remarquable."  
  
Law lève un sourcil à la déclaration, se redressant légèrement avant de détourner le regard à sa gauche. "Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ... Je suis un pirate et dans ce monde, si nous ne disposons pas d'un minimum de courage, alors, c'est la mort assurée."

 

Sabo sourit tristement en regardant l'homme médecin, se rapprochant de ce dernier avant de s'accroupir juste devant lui.  
  
Incommodé par la proximité restreinte entre lui et le grand frère de son allié, Law se retrouve dans l'obligation de l'affronter du regard, exigeant silencieusement à ce dernier de s'écarter afin de lui donner plus d'espace.

 

Cependant, Sabo étant le grand frère de Luffy, le jeune homme semble avoir le même comportement alors qu'il se trouve à agresser davantage l'espace personnel du chirurgien, malgré le regard menaçant qui lui est offert. Déposant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Law, le plus jeune lui sourit avec compassion. "Luffy m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Tu n'as pas besoin de paraître constamment insensible ... Lui et moi, sommes bien placés pour te comprendre, alors, n'hésites pas à nous faire part de tes sentiments si tu en ressens le besoin."  
  
Les yeux de Law s'écarquillent pendant un court laps de temps avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux à nouveau dans une direction aléatoire, esquivant le regard persistant de Sabo. "Il n'y a rien ..." Chuchote-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils obstiné.

 

"Si tu n'as pas envie de te confier à moi, je comprends. Tu ne me connais pas encore assez." Murmure Sabo avec un sourire affectueux, frottant l'épaule du chirurgien d'une manière à le rassurer. "Mais, n'oublie pas que Luffy sera toujours là pour t'écouter."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais parler ?" Questionna Law d'un air agacé. "Et Mugiwara-Ya est un allié, pas mon ami."

 

"En tant que grand frère, je sais facilement reconnaître une personne tracassée par quelque chose." Explique Sabo en haussant les épaules dans l'évidence, abaissant le casquette molletonnée de Law sur le visage de ce dernier de manière à le taquiner tout en gagnant un grognement de frustration à son geste. "Et je sais pertinemment bien que tu respectes mon petit frère et que tu le considères comme un véritable ami, sinon, pourquoi lui aurais-tu dit avoir eu une famille, une petite soeur."  
  
"..." Law lève les yeux vers ceux de Sabo à sa dernière déclaration, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de paraître attristé malgré ses efforts pour rester inébranlable.

 

Sabo décide de poursuivre d'une voix à peine audible, regardant fixement les yeux dorés de Law qui dévoilaient finalement des sentiments tangibles en eux. "Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de cet homme qui t'a sauvé la vie par le passé, cette fameuse personne nommée Cora qui importait tant à tes yeux."  
  
"Je ..." Law libère un souffle fragile avant de se pincer douloureusement la lèvre inférieure avec affliction, abaissant une nouvelle fois sa casquette tachetée vers l'avant dans une tentative de masquer ses émotions. Le célèbre Chirurgien de la Mort est maintenant incapable de nier sa douleur. Il y a quelques jours, il a effectivement révélé des informations que lui seul détenait au plus profond de son âme à Luffy, pas même Corazon était au courant à propos du décès de sa famille et de sa tendre et innocente petite soeur. Pourquoi avoir divulgué tout cela à son allié ? Law ne le sait même pas lui-même ... Pourquoi accorde-t-il son entière confiance à Mugiwara-Ya ? Peut-être que son allié qui s'est autoproclamé comme un de ses amis, a réellement réussi à pénétrer la carapace de son pauvre coeur, endolori depuis son enfance cauchemardesque. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et en un temps records, Trafalgar Law se retrouve à porter une foi irréfutable en Luffy, ce qui est plutôt étrange puisque même Bepo, son second et ami; avec qui il a navigué pendant des années, n'a aucune connaissance de son passé.

 

N'obtenant aucun signe de la part du pirate, quant à son besoin de se confier, Sabo décide de procéder avec une autre méthode afin de réussir à gagner la confiance du chirurgien et ainsi, inviter ce dernier à alléger le poids de ses souffrances émotionnelles. "Avant de devenir trois frères unis, Ace et moi-même avons tenté de se débarrasser de Luffy et même ... de le tuer." Avoue-t-il en libérant l'épaule de Law.  
  
Le Chirurgien de la Mort releva ses yeux dorés vers ceux du jeune blond, son visage montrant clairement l'ampleur de sa stupéfaction à l'information qui vient juste de lui être donnée.

 

Sabo poursuit en constatant l'intérêt et la curiosité que Law semble avoir pour son histoire, passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde d'un air coupable alors qu'il se souvient de la persévérance infinie de son plus jeune frère. "Comment expliquer ça ..." Débute-t-il en libérant un léger soupir. "Tout à l'heure, je t'ai avoué avoir fui ma propre famille qui me considérait uniquement comme un fardeau ... J'ai choisi de vivre quelque part dans le Mont Corvo pour me cacher de mes parents qui ne vivaient strictement que pour leur rang de noblesse. Là-bas, j'avais fait la rencontre de Ace et nous sommes rapidement devenus très complices. Ensemble, nous commencions à amasser toutes sortes de matériaux qui se trouvaient dans le Grey Terminal, un endroit où les déchets des nobles étaient salement empilés et où les personnes ne disposant pas d'abris, y logeaient. Aussi, nous dérobions les richesses des pirates qui accostaient sur l'île avant de cacher nos trésors fraîchement acquis dans un lieu secret, que seul Ace et moi connaissions l'existence de cette cachette. Nous faisions tout ceci dans le but d'entamer la construction d'un navire qui nous aurais ainsi permis de naviguer librement et de sortir de cet enfer." Explique-t-il avant de prendre quelques instants pour changer de position et se sentir plus à l'aise, croisant les jambes en saisissant son chapeau qu'il déposa soigneusement sur ces dernières. "Et un jour, Ace m'a informé qu'un jeune garçon commençait à le suivre à la trace."  
  
"Mugiwara-Ya ..." Déclare Law, gagnant un hochement de tête approbateur de la part de Sabo qui confirme instantanément les pensées du pirate.

 

"C'était en effet nul autre que Luffy, qui dès le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Ace, a décidé de le suivre comme son ombre." Informe Sabo en souriant de manière nostalgique. "Bien entendu, Ace avait désespérément tenté de le semer, mais il n'avait apparemment pas prévu d'avoir à se battre contre la ténacité inlassable de Luffy. Dès les premiers jours, Ace ne se contentait pas que de proférer des menaces silencieuses envers Luffy, il avait fait en sorte que ce dernier s'égare dans les montagnes sauvages; espérant qu'il soit dévoré par les animaux sauvages, il empruntait aussi les routes les plus dangereuses; les ravins où il a même volontairement jeté Luffy ... Tout cela dans le but de s'en débarrasser afin que notre trésor ne soit jamais découvert, mais aussi parce que nous ne ressentions aucun remords à tuer quelqu'un, même si cela impliquait de prendre la vie d'un enfant plus jeune que nous deux."  
  
En écoutant l'histoire hors du commun de la rencontre entre Luffy et ses deux; soit disants grands frères, Law à la bouche béatement ouverte, une sueur froide s'écoulant sur sa tempe alors qu'il est stupéfait d'apprendre que le célèbre Ace aux poings ardent avait eu une réaction aussi rude envers un petit garçon. Après avoir entendu les dernières informations du révolutionnaire, Law se demande sincèrement comment est-ce que Mugiwara-ya et Portgas-Ya ont réussi à devenir aussi proche ... Bien sûr, après avoir lui-même vécu quelque temps avec Mugiwara-Ya, Law a souvent ressenti le besoin de découper ce dernier en morceaux, mais bien que son sang-froid récemment été mis à rude épreuve, il n'est pour autant jamais passé à l'action ... Cependant, lors de son enfance, il lui est arrivé d'être amené à poignarder ce pauvre Cora-San pour une raison aussi absurde que celle évoquée par Sabo-Ya ... Sans compter le fait qu'il désirait prendre la vie d'un maximum de personnes, juste pour partager ses souffrances avant que sa maladie ne l'emporte sur lui ... En bref, Law était loin d'être un sain après ce qu'il a vécu à Flevance. Forte heureusement, Corazon a su guérir la noirceur de son coeur avant qu'il ne suive le même chemin que Doflamingo.

 

Sortant de ses pensées, Law regarde le jeune révolutionnaire d'un air curieux, désirant en apprendre davantage sur la relation de Luffy ainsi que de ses deux frères. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à accepter Mugiwara-Ya à vos côtés ?"  
  
Satisfait de savoir que le pirate semble dès à présent plus ouvert à la conversation, Sabo arbore un grand sourire avant de poursuivre son récit. "Un jour, malgré toutes les précautions que Ace avait prises afin de ne pas être suivis, Luffy a finalement réussi à parvenir jusqu'à nous et donc, à la fameuse cachette où séjournait notre précieux butin. C'est alors que j'ai pour la première fois rencontré ce garçon simplet dont Ace m'avait tant parlé en mal."

 

"Et donc, quelle a été ta réaction ?" Demande Law d'un ton impatient tout en se positionnant de manière à se sentir plus à l'aise.

  
"J'ai décidé de lui ôter la vie avec l'aide de Ace." Déclare Sabo avec un sentiment d'amertume, regrettant visiblement ses actions lors de son enfance.  
  
Le révolutionnaire rassemble son courage afin de regarder Law en face à face et continuer à conter les évènements de son passé. "Nous avons donc ligoté Luffy avant de commencer à réfléchir de quelle façon le tuer, mais même en étant prisonnier, sa naïveté extrême le conduisait à penser que nous étions ses amis. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons mentionné le désir de le tuer en le jetant à l'eau, en sachant qu'à cette époque il avait déjà les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon, qu'il avait finalement compris où nous voulions en venir. C'est alors qu'il s'était bien évidemment mis à crier haut et fort pour obtenir une aide quelconque. Rapidement, nous avons fait en sorte de lui clouer le bec avant que n'importe qui ne découvre notre repère, mais ... Un groupe de pirates à qui nous avions volé une grande partie de notre butin secret, avait finalement entendu l'appel au-secours de Luffy ... En apprenant la présence des pirates non loin de notre position, nous avons rapidement décidé de libérer Luffy et de l'emmener avec nous dans les feuillages afin de se cacher dans le but de ne pas être découvert par les pirates ... Ces pirates-là, avaient déjà tué un grand nombre d'innocents, ils étaient violents et jouissaient de la souffrance d'autrui ..." Explique Sabo avant de prendre un temps d'arrêt pour inspirer longuement. "Avant que les pirates ne décident enfin de s'en aller pour notre plus grand soulagement, nous avions remarqués que cet idiot de Luffy s'était fait lamentablement capturer. "Immédiatement, nous pensions être découverts, perdre tous les précieux trésors que nous avions durement accumulés avant d'être tué, ... Après-tout, Luffy savait où se trouvait notre cachette et nous venions juste d'essayer de s'en débarrasser ... Mais ... À notre plus grande surprise, Luffy avait refusé de dévoiler ne serait-ce que la moindre information nous concernant ..."

 

Bouleverser par le récit de Sabo, Law retint son souffle. Le chirurgien ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une vive émotion qu'il s'efforce tant bien que mal à ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que les pirates ont-ils décidé de faire ?"  
  
"Ils ont emmené Luffy dans leur repaire ... Là, ils avaient commencé à le torturer des pires façons possibles pendant que nous étions lâchement en train de déplacer notre butin dans un autre endroit ..." Explique Sabo, son visage pâlis à la mémoire de son petit frère ensanglanté; prêt à perdre la vie par respect pour Ace et lui-même; tout cela par crainte de vivre seul.

 

"Mugiwara-Ya avait sept ans à l'époque, c'est bien ça ?" Questionne Law avec un air effaré, exprimant intérieurement de la sympathie pour le capitaine au chapeau de paille et sa fidélité hors norme.  
 

"Oui ..." Répond Sabo avant de lâcher un triste rire. "Si nous n'avions pas décidé d'aller à son secours ce jour-là ... Il serait mort ... C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard, dans la nuit, que nous avions appris ses raisons quant à sa décision de ne rien avouer aux pirates ..." Dit Sabo, regardant directement les yeux dorés de Law tout en essuyant une de ses propres larmes, un doux sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Il lui était impossible de vivre sans avoir une présence amicale et sincère à ses côtés ..."  
  
Law abaisse les yeux avec un sentiment de tristesse, ressentant de l'empathie au sujet de la réaction passée de Luffy. Lui, n'avait que pour ami, Corazon et après le décès de l'homme maladroit, il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul avant de finalement faire la rencontre de Bepo, quelques années plus tard ... Lui et Luffy n'ont vraiment pas eu la vie facile ... "Je suppose que c'est ainsi que vous êtes devenues frères, tous les trois." Murmure-t-il avec un sourire presque imperceptible à ses lèvres.

 

Sabo hoche simplement la tête en guise de confirmation. "Le désir le plus fort que nous avons toujours partagé, Luffy, Ace et Moi, est de vivre en liberté et de naviguer sur les océans du monde entier." Ajoute-t-il en plaçant son chapeau contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux avec un sentiment de bonheur.  
  
Law lève les yeux au ciel, la brillance de la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux dorés. Prenant une courte inspiration, il décide finalement de parler au grand frère de Luffy. "Lorsque j'avais dix ans, mes parents et ma petite soeur ont été tués ... Toutes les personnes que j'ai connu durant mon enfance, les hommes, les femmes et même les enfants ... Tous, sans exception, ont étés sauvagement abattus par le gouvernement."

 

"Qu-quoi ?! Qu'est-il arrivé ?" Demande Sabo en libérant un soupir audible de stupéfaction, consterné d'apprendre que tant de gens ont perdu la vie et qui plus est, par le gouvernement même, ces mêmes personnes qui sont pourtant supposées sensées assuré la protection des civils.  
  
Law se retrouve soudain à regarder Sabo avec un sentiment profond de haine, mais toutes ses émotions négatives n'étaient pas tournées contre le révolutionnaire, mais uniquement envers ceux qui ont participé à l'éradication totale de la population de Flevance. "As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Ville Blanche ?" Dit-il d'un ton amer.

 

"Fle-Flevance ?!" Le révolutionnaire ne peut s'empêcher de chuter sur ses fesses, choqué d'apprendre qu'un survivant de la Ville Blanche, qui se trouve être la même personne qui a sauvé la vie de son petit frère, est actuellement devant lui. Koala lui avait vaguement mentionné l'histoire de Flevance et la tragédie qui s'y est déroulée par le passé, mais c'était il y a longtemps et ses souvenirs étaient flous à ce propos, tout ce qu'il sait, est que le Gouvernement Mondial était entièrement responsable des actes inhumains qui ont eu lieu à Flevance et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant ... Sabo remercie silencieusement le ciel que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Law, qui vraisemblablement est parvenu à échapper à ce massacre. "Tu es originaire de Flevance, à North-Blue ?" Demande-t-il afin d'obtenir une confirmation de la part de Law.  
  
"C'est exact." Certifie le Chirurgien de la Mort en grinçant des dents. "Au vu de ta réaction, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu des informations au sujet de la Ville Blanche."

 

"O-oui ..." Affirme Sabo avec hésitation, hochant malgré tout la tête. "Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ..."  
  
"Tu n'y étais pas. Tu n'as aucunement l'obligation de t'excuser pour des faits que tu n'as pas pu commettre ..." Dit Law en positionnant son bras droit sur sa jambe, frottant la blessure sur ce dernier avec l'aide de sa main gauche.

 

"Mon amie m'a effectivement parlé de Flevance, je sais que le Gouvernement Mondial est coupable, mais ... Pour qu'elle raison ont-ils fait cela ? Tu n'aies pas obligé de me confier ces informations si tu n'en as pas envie ..."  
 

Law secoue lentement la tête, soupirant avant de se mettre à parler. "Flevance était exploitée pour sa richesse en céruse, une ressource rare et cher, très convoitée pour son industrialisation. Bon nombre d'habitants manipulaient le céruse, la blancheur de ce plomb était très appréciée, la ville entière de Flevance en était composé. Mais, un jour ... Le Gouvernement Mondial a appris que le céruse était un véritable poison. Ils ont choisi de ne pas informer les habitants de Flevance pour continuer à tirer profit du céruse ... Rapidement, une épidémie s'est déclarée, les corps des habitants étaient couverts de taches blanches, ils étaient en train de mourir ... À cause de cette maladie que l'on nomme Saturnisme. L'espérance de vie de la population a fortement commencé à diminuer, la maladie étant héréditaire, les enfants de bas âge se trouvaient alors condamnés ... Ma  petite soeur ... Et moi-même, faisant tous les deux partie de la dernière génération de Flévance, étions destinés à mourir du saturnisme ... C'était douloureux pour elle, qui n'était encore qu'une petite fille ... Mes parents, qui étaient des médecins très réputés, faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour tenter de trouver un remède à la maladie et ainsi soigner les habitants ... Cependant ... Le Gouvernement Mondial ne nous a laissé aucune chance de survivre, pensant que la maladie pourrait se propager d'une île à l'autre ... Ils ont décidé de tous nous tuer ... C'est ainsi que les gens que j'aime sont ... Ils sont ... Disparus ... L'hôpital, c'est là où se trouvait Lamy ... Ma petite soeur ... Ils ont déclaré un incendie à l'hôpital et ... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver ..."  
  
À ces derniers mots, Law ressent le besoin intense de s'éloigner un moment dans un lieu tranquille. Libérant un sanglot qu'il tente désespérément d'étouffer dans sa bouche, le pirate se redresse en saisissant Kikoku d'une poignée tremblante, avant de commencer à marcher plus loin avec pour désir profond de préserver son intimité.

 

Depuis de nombreuses années, Law est resté fort malgré les épreuves douloureuses qu'il s'est vu obligé de surmonter. Il s'est toujours refusé de pleurer sur son sort, mais aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il a récemment accompli pour la mémoire de Cora-San, il se sent terriblement affaibli et incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses sentiments.

Sabo regarde les mouvements incertains des pieds de Law, ses émotions le menaçant de se libérer à ses yeux. À cet instant, le révolutionnaire ne pouvait pas être plus en colère contre le Gouvernement Mondial, frappant son poing sur le sol, il laisse échapper un doux gémissement de tristesse, une larme s'écoulant le long de sa joue alors qu'il tente de comprendre comment ce pauvre homme ... De quelle façon Law a-t-il pu survivre à tout ceci ? Il avait encore tellement de questions à élucider au sujet du bienfaiteur de son petit frère, mais par respect pour lui, Sabo décide d'attendre quelques minutes avant de le rejoindre et essayer de le réconforter du mieux qu'il peut.

 

Sans qu'il ne parvienne à réprimer ses sanglots, Trafalgar Law continue à marcher devant-lui et sans destination particulière, il lui semble nécessaire d'obtenir un peu de temps, seul, afin d'être en mesure de méditer à propos de l'époque de sa jeunesse ainsi que des récents évènements qui se sont déroulés. Repérant un espace rocheux, tout près des grands tournesols, Law décide de s'y installer. Lentement et d'un souffle fragile, il s'assied sur la mousse verte qui recouvre partiellement la roche en reposant son Nodachi sur son côté droit, repliant ses jambes sur soi et croisant ses bras tremblant avant d'enfouir son visage en eux. Il n'a pas prévu d'être aussi émotif envers une autre personne, qui plus est, le grand frère de Mugiwara-Ya. Régularisant sa respiration, Law parvient rapidement à reprendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments, mais malgré tout, il décide de séjourner à cet endroit plus longtemps, l'unique présence sonore du chant des grillons l'apaise tout en l'aidant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
  
Inspirant longuement l'air frais de la nuit, Sabo décide de partir à la recherche de l'allié de son petit frère. Marchant dans la même direction récemment empruntée par Law, il ne tarde pas à retrouver la trace du pirate; recroquevillé dans une zone rocheuse. Aussi doucement que possible, Sabo se positionne à côté de Law, déplaçant son chapeau de telle façon à ce que son visage soit totalement ombragé. Il sait que le pirate est conscient de sa présence, ce dernier se dissimulant davantage dans ses bras, sa tête enfouie dans ses bandages afin que son expression ne puisse être vue; le mouvement faisant basculer sa casquette molletonnée vers l'arrière, découvrant ainsi quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux bleus sombres. Avec un léger soupir, le révolutionnaire apporte sa main gauche au niveau des omoplates de Law avant de commencer à lui procurer très délicatement, des massages relaxants avec pour seul objectif, que son geste bienveillant soit apprécié.  
  
Law libère un hoquet, surpris par le contact de la main en mouvement circulaire dans son dos. Après un court instant et malgré son caractère asocial, il commence sincèrement à apprécier l'action amicale de Sabo, un bourdonnement quitte sa bouche alors que ses yeux dorés se ferment avec un sentiment de satisfaction.

  
"Je suis désolé ..." Murmure soudainement Sabo, brisant le silence entre eux. "Je voulais seulement en apprendre un peu plus sur toi, mon but n'était pas de rouvrir les plaies de ton passé ..." Explique-t-il d'un ton peiné.

  
"Ce n'est rien ..." Marmonne Law sans bouger d'un pouce. "J'y ai déjà pensé pendant un certain temps ... Les évènements de mon enfance n'ont fait que de m'endurcir jusqu'à présent, depuis que j'ai perdu Cora-San ... J'ai enfermé mes émotions en moi ... Je n'ai jamais parlé de tout cela à qui que ce soit, pas même mon équipage n'est au courant ..." Dans un mouvement fragile, le plus âgé redresse finalement la tête en direction de Sabo tout en arborant un triste sourire aux lèvres. "Ça m'a fait du bien de me confier à toi ... Mais, j'aimerai que tu gardes précieusement ces informations à mon sujet ... J'en parlerai probablement à Mugiwara-Ya, après tout, c'est mon allié et il a mon entière confiance, mais ... Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant de mon passé ..."  
  
"Ne t-en fais pas. Ton secret sera toujours protégé, aussi bien avec moi que Luffy." Hochant la tête, Sabo offre un sourire sincère à Law avant de réajuster sa casquette molletonnée afin de lui éviter de chuter en arrière. Le pirate levant à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, le révolutionnaire s'interroge au sujet de l'alliance entre le Chirurgien de la Mort et son petit frère. "Pourquoi as-tu choisi Luffy pour la fondation de ton alliance ? Pas que cela me dérange, mais personne d'autre que lui ne t-es venu à l'esprit ?"  
  
À ces mots, Law ne peut réprimer l'amusement dans ses yeux, un sourire se formant à ses lèvres. "Même si cela peut paraître étrange, je ne peux m'allier à quelqu'un d'autre que Mugiwara-Ya. Il est la seule personne en qui je pouvais éventuellement placer ma confiance, bien qu'à l'origine je lui aie proposé cette alliance uniquement pour me servir de sa force brute et combattre Doflamingo ... Mugiwara-Ya, n'a pourtant jamais douté une seule seconde de ma fidélité ..."  
  
"Je suis étonné d'apprendre ceci ..." Déclara Sabo avec une bouche béatement ouverte, légèrement mécontent de savoir que Law souhaitait avant tout se servir de la naïveté de son petit frère. "Que comptais-tu faire avec Luffy ? Le laisser entre les sales pattes de ce fichu Shichibukai, lui et son équipage ..." Marmonne-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, exprimant sa déception avec une légère moue.  
  
Law secoue la tête, souriant doucement face à la réaction protectrice du grand frère de son allié. Il pense qu'il aurait très probablement réagi de la même manière avec Lamie. "Même si j'avais d'abord prévu de dissoudre notre alliance un peu plus tard, jamais je n'aurais laissé Doflamingo faire du mal à Mugiwara-Ya ou à un seul de ses membres d'équipage."

  
Sabo se radoucit en constatant le ton sincère que Law vient d'employer, ses épaules s'abaissant d'une manière docile.  
  
"Lorsque je pensais que tout était perdu, j'ai déclaré à Mugiwara-Ya que notre alliance était terminée, mais il a catégoriquement refusé de m'abandonner à mon sort ... Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois durant notre combat ... C'est alors que j'ai pu constater que notre respect était mutuel l'un envers l'autre. Nous sommes tous deux égaux." Explique Law en fermant les yeux un instant avant de regarder à nouveau le révolutionnaire avec un visage souriant. "Mugiwara-Ya est quelqu'un d'imprévisible et d'inconscient. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il a osé s'opposer à un Tenryūbito pour libérer une de ses amies, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux dangereuses conséquences que ces actes provoqueraient. Avant de le voir de mes propres yeux, je me suis beaucoup informé à son sujet et je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'une telle personne aussi insouciante que lui pouvait exister et ce, même après avoir lu tous les articles qui se trouvaient dans les journaux à propos du surréalisme des actions causées par lui-même et son équipage. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il est fou, mais ... C'est aussi une des personnes les plus pures que j'ai eu à rencontrer durant toute mon existence. Son sourire gigantesque ainsi que son caractère débordant de joie me rappelle de bons souvenirs ... Il me fait irrémédiablement penser à mon bienfaiteur ... Cora-San ..." Termine-t-il avant de retomber à nouveau dans le silence, son sourire disparaissant de son visage afin d'être remplacé par un sentiment de nostalgie profonde.

 

"Qui était donc cette personne chère à ton coeur et que tu nommes Cora-San ? À quoi ressemblait-il ?" Chuchote Sabo en levant la main gauche au dos de Law, tapotant légèrement ce dernier afin de l'apaiser en l'aidant ainsi à se confier plus facilement à lui. Il veut absolument faire en sorte que le pauvre homme ne se sente plus seul, lui faire comprendre qu'il a quelqu'un de confiance avec qui parler.  
  
"Cora-San ... Je le nommais ainsi de façon à lui exprimer le respect que j'éprouvais à son égard ..." Murmure Law avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres. "En réalité, il s'appelait Rosinante et était plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Corazon. C'était un homme de très grandes tailles, il avait les cheveux blonds et un grand manteau à plumes noires qui était toujours adossé à son dos, il portait également un bonnet en tissu rouge sur lequel deux coeurs y étaient cousus et pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il était infiniment maladroit, à tomber régulièrement à la renverse ou encore à s'enflammer lui-même avec une simple cigarette et il avait encore bien d'autres particularités qui l'amenaient à se blesser inconsciemment." Explique-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux dorés, s'exprimant avec des gestes coverbaux. "Il était tellement étrange et mystérieux ... Lors de notre toute première rencontre, je l'ai haï pour m'avoir jeté sans raison à travers une fenêtre située en hauteur alors je me suis vengé en le poignardant dans le dos ..." Dit-il avec un sentiment d'amertume.

 

"Tu as regretté tes agissements par la suite, n'est-ce pas ?" Questionne Sabo en se positionnant de façon plus confortable sur la roche.  
  
"Oui. J'ai effectivement déploré mon action une fois avoir compris que Cora-San ne voulait rien d'autre que de me venir en aide ... J'étais censé perdre la vie à cause du saturnisme, mais il est le seul à avoir réellement tout tenté afin de me soigner ... Un jour, il a entendu mon nom complet; Trafalgar D. Water Law et c'est alors qu'il a soudainement décidé de m'enlever des mains de la Donquixote Family en m'affirmant qu'il valait mieux pour moi, que je reste le plus loin possible de Doflamingo." Avoue-t-il en toute confiance envers le jeune révolutionnaire.

 

Frapper de surprise, Sabo se met à balbutier vélocement. "Q-que-COMMENT ?! T-tu me dis que tu es un D. t-toi aussi ?! Tout comme Ace et Luffy !" S'exclame-t-il avec de grands yeux.

 

Law acquiesce silencieusement, haussant les épaules avant fixer le jeune blond d'un regard sérieux. "Ne le répète à personne d'autre que Luffy, pour le moment, je tiens à ce que cette information reste cachée."  
  
Sabo inspire profondément, sortant de sa stupeur avant qu'il ne hocha la tête en accord à la demande de son ami, pirate. "Oh-Ok, tu peux me faire confiance."

 

Libérant un soupir fragile, Law s'adosse contre un rocher naturellement lisse avant de poursuivre son histoire. "Donc, Cora-San m'a éloigné de Doflamingo afin de me mettre à l'abri d'une mort certaine, en effet, j'ai appris à cet instant que Doflamingo détestait hautement les personnes portant un D. dans leur nom, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses raisons qui m'ont sollicité à choisir Mugiwara-Ya en tant qu'allié."  
  
"Je comprends." Murmure Sabo en levant les yeux vers le ciel, restant attentivement à l'écoute du chirurgien.

 

"C'est donc ainsi que Cora-San a rigoureusement commencé à visiter chacune des îles qui se trouvaient sur ses cartes, son but était de trouver un hôpital où les médecins seraient en mesure de me soigner, mais ..." Law s'interrompt subitement, étendant ses jambes en déplaçant son regard en direction de ces dernières.  
  
Sabo s'interroge sur la raison de ce silence soudain, tournant la tête du côté du pirate avec un air concerné. "Que s'est-il passé ?" Ose-t-il demander d'un ton docile. En l'absence de réponse, le révolutionnaire abaisse les yeux aux mains tatouées de Law qui formèrent des poings, relevant les yeux au visage du pirate, il perçoit aussitôt une émotion lointaine qui exprime un ressentiment intense aux iris d'or de Law. "Law ?" Tente-t-il à nouveau, posant délicatement sa main gauche sur l'épaule du pirate afin de détourner de ses pensées mélancoliques.

 

Le pirate semble finalement revenir au présent, fermant les yeux en inspirant profondément.  
 

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demande Sabo avec inquiétude. "Tu n'aies pas obligé de continuer si tu n'en as pas envie."  
  
"C'est bon." Chuchote Law en arborant un sourire à ses lèvres, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le frère aîné de son allié.

 

C'est un sourire qui devait-être censé le rassurer, mais Sabo le perçoit avec bien plus de souffrance que tout autre bon sentiment. Il se sent égoïste à faire du mal à ce pauvre homme, peut-être devrait-il arrêter la conversation avant de le faire souffrir davantage à lui rappeler ainsi, les tristes évènements de son enfance.

  
"Je vais bien." Insiste Law avec un regard soutenu, comme s'il était en mesure de lire dans les pensées du révolutionnaire.

  
"Tu en es certain ? Je ne veux pas te brusq-"

 

"Sabo-Ya, je vais bien." Interrompt Law, une fois de plus. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel afin de poursuivre le récit de son tragique passé. "Je suis incapable de dire exactement combien d'hôpitaux Cora-San m'a fait visiter dans le but de me guérir, mais ce dont je me souviens parfaitement ... Est qu'aucun des médecins, homme ou femme n'ont accepté de m'examiner à la vue des taches blanches qui recouvraient partiellement les parties visibles de mon corps. Tous, sans exception, m'ont traité comme un monstre parce que je souffrais du saturnisme ... Ils pensaient que cette maladie était contagieuse, c'est pourquoi, ils m'ont rejeté en parlant de moi comme si je n'avais plus rien d'un humain."

  
"Je ne peux pas le croire ..." Commente Sabo alors qu'il retint son souffle, tellement l'information lui paraît cruelle. "Comment est-ce possible de rencontrer des médecins avec aussi peu d'humanité ?"

  
Law aquiesce de manière compréhensive à la réaction du jeune blond.

  
Qui ne serait pas choqué d'apprendre une telle chose à sa place ? Tout cela ne semble avoir aucun sens ... Après tout, est-ce habituel pour un médecin, de refuser d'apporter son aide à une personne malade ? Qui plus est, à un enfant souffrant. Cela semble une idée plutôt grotesque, mais c'est pourtant un fait réel. Une réalité qui a apporté tant de souffrances à Law.

 

"Comment ...? As-tu survécu à cela ?" Sabo ose demander, reniflant tristement en regardant son ami avec un sentiment d'empathie.  
  
Law libère un souffle à peine perceptible en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. "Malgré les nombreux rejets que j'ai dû subir face aux médecins qui refusaient catégoriquement de m'apporter des soins, Cora-San refusait toujours de m'abandonner à son sort. Pour ma part, je ne voulais plus mettre les pieds dans un seul de ces hôpitaux, cela m'était trop pénible de revivre sans cesse cet enfer et de toute façon, je m'étais déjà résigné à perdre la vie ... En quelques jours, la maladie devenait douloureuse au point où j'avais même du mal à faire des choses simples, comme marcher et Cora-San ne le supportait pas ... Il n'avait jamais accepté l'idée que je meurs alors, quand il avait appris que la vente d'un fruit du démon nommé; Ope Ope no Mi, allait avoir lieu aux environs de notre position, à l'époque ... Il s'était aussitôt mis en quête de mettre la main sur ce fameux fruit puisqu'il était persuadé que ses pouvoirs m'aideraient à faire face à la maladie ainsi qu'à me guérir ... Mais ... Ce que j'ignorai, était que Doflamingo lui aussi, semblait vivement intéressé par le Ope Ope no Mi pour sa capacité convoitée, à offrir la jeunesse éternel sous certaines conditions ..."

 

"Cette ordure avait donc tenté d'obtenir le fruit du démon avant vous ..." Jura Sabo d'un ton énervé. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que cet homme odieux, prive Law de son unique voie de survie.

 

Faiblement, le chirurgien déplie ses jambes le long de la roche avant de continuer. "Oui et malheureusement ... Il a réussi à retrouver notre trace ... Après que Cora-San ait réussi à réquisitionner le Ope Ope no Mi au péril de sa vie et une fois qu'il me l'a fait avaler de force ..." Explique Law en abaissant ses yeux à nouveau larmoyants, en direction de ses mains tatouées, faisant la lecture silencieuse des lettres; D.E.A.T.H qui sont inscrites sur chacun de ses doigts.  
  
Réalisant le chagrin que le pirate porte encore sur ses épaules depuis ce jour fatidique, Sabo se redressa pour marcher devant l'aîné. Face au regard doré et brillant de larmes qui dévoilait un sentiment d'incompréhension et de surprise, Sabo s'agenouilla sans hésitation dans l'espace vide situé entre les jambes de Law avant de se pencher vers ce dernier pour l'étreindre en douceur tout en veillant à reposer le poids de sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate qui ne présente aucune blessure importante.

 

N'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir de contact aussi intime, Law s'immobilisa alors que ses muscles se contractèrent de façon naturelle au geste imprévisible du révolutionnaire. Ses yeux écarquillés dans la stupeur, le pirate se trouve étrangement à ressentir du bien-être dans cet acte d'affection et de bienveillance. La protection ainsi que la chaleur du geste lui rappel les sensations qu'il éprouvaient autrefois, avec Corazon ... C'était un sentiment qu'il avait également ressenti en présence de Luffy, durant les derniers jours ... Et c'est à cet instant, qu'il se trouve à réaliser que Luffy est quelqu'un de bien plus important à ses yeux, qu'un simple allié ... C'est un véritable ami. Fermant ses paupières, Law ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge tant elle était nouée. Il avait encore en mémoire, le jour du décès de son bienfaiteur et malgré toutes les années qui se sont écoulées depuis cette horrible tragédie, le capitaine pirate souffre toujours de la perte de son second père qui était l'unique personne à lui indiquer un chemin vers la lumière et à lui apprendre de nouveau à sourire.  
  
Le silence entre les deux hommes fut brisé par Sabo, qui prit la parole d'une voix compassionnelle. "Corazon a été tué par cette ordure de Doflamingo, n'est-ce pas ?" Demande le révolutionnaire en fermant les yeux à son tour, plissant les sourcils avec une grande tristesse.

 

D'un mouvement fragile, Law hocha la tête avant de finalement parvenir à libérer sa voix. "Il a ... été tué par son propre sang ... son grand frère qui n'était autre que ... Ce fumier de ... Doflamingo ..."  
  
Sabo n'avait aucune idée que l'homme au grand coeur que Law chérissait tant, était en fait le frère cadet de ce Doflamingo ... Il était interloqué par cette nouvelle information qui rendait le récit de son ami, encore plus effroyable. Comment est-il possible de tuer un innocent petit frère ?! Cela paraît insensé et cruel aux yeux de Sabo, lui-même étant un grand frère, il lui est impossible d'imaginer une seule seconde de faire du mal à Luffy.

 

"Ce jour-là ... Cora-San m'a offert une seconde vie ... En échange de ... La sienne ..." Poursuivit le chirurgien d'un air éploré, avant d'apporter une main à son visage afin de se cacher derrière cette dernière.

  
Sabo acquiesça avec peine en renforçant son étreinte avec pour seul désir d'apporter soutien et bien-être à une âme torturée par le passé. "Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas l'entendre, mais ... Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les atrocités que tu as dû subir durant toute ta vie ..."

 

Law ne répondit pas aux paroles réconfortantes de Sabo qui le prit comme une autorisation à poursuivre librement. "Durant tout ce temps, tu as dû te sentir responsable du décès de Corazon, te blâmer pour des choses que tu n'aurais jamais réussi à changer avec toute la volonté du monde ... Même si nos vécus sont très différents, je pense savoir ce que tu as ressentis et ce que tu éprouves en ce moment même ... Et tu n'as plus à en souffrir ... Je suis sûr que Corazon aurait voulu que tu poursuives ta vie en étant heureux ... Que tu sois libre."

  
Libre ...

  
Law ouvrit ses yeux brillants par l'humidité de ses larmes alors qu'il se souvint des dernières paroles de son bienfaiteur.

  
_*Je t'aime Law*_

  
_*Je mourrai en souriant !! Car si jamais tu penses à moi dans le futur ... Je veux que tu te souviennes de mon sourire.*_

  
_ <<Tu es libre maintenant>>_

 

Law retint son souffle, une larme s'échappa de l'un de ses yeux d'ambre. Les paroles de Sabo l'amènent à croire qu'il est effectivement libre, mais que doit-il faire exactement dans sa vie ? Comment devrait-il poursuivre la volonté de Corazon ?

  
Dans l'étreinte du jeune révolutionnaire, Law leva son regard larmoyant en direction du ciel, laissant la brillance de la lune se refléter dans la couleur claire de ses yeux.

 

_Que dois-je faire Cora-San ?_ Murmure-t-il pensivement, même en sachant qu'il lui est impossible d'obtenir une réponse de son défunt proche. Mais, alors que le pirate continue de regarder le ciel étoilé, il aperçoit soudain, une étoile filante le traverser dans toute sa longueur. Une fois que la trace lumineuse eut disparu de son champ de vision, une voix lointaine qu'il reconnut aussitôt lui parvint à ses oreilles.

  
_Tu es désormais libre Law. Il te faut, dès à présent, écouter ton coeur._

 

Alors que son ami tressaillit de manière brusque, Sabo se retire lentement vers l'arrière afin de vérifier ce dernier. "Law ? Est-ce que ça va ?" Demande-t-il d'un ton faible avant qu'il ne remarque que les yeux dorés étaient grands ouverts en direction du ciel, comme si leur propriétaire semblait abasourdi par quelque chose. Sabo remarque également des traces de larmes sur les joues du pirate, mais il décide de rester silencieux à ce sujet, ne voulant pas brusquer l'homme comme il l'a déjà inconsciemment fait lors de leur première conversation nocturne.

  
_C-Cora-San ?_ Questionne Law dans sa tête, ses yeux rivés à l'endroit où l'étoile filante a disparu de sa vue. Cependant, aucune réponse semble lui parvenir et il sortit de sa transe lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule gauche. "S-Sabo-Ya ?" Fit-il en dirigeant son regard vers celui du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait être inquiet à son sujet.

  
"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demande Sabo d'un air concerné.  
  
Law ouvre la bouche en s'apprêtant à répondre à la question soucieuse du révolutionnaire quand tout à coup, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, détournant avec succès l'attention des deux hommes en direction des champs de tournesols.

 

**"TTTTTOOOORRRRAAAAAOOOO !!!!!! SSSAAAABBBBOOOO !!!!"**

  
De façon inconsciente, Law ne put réprimer un petit sourire de se former sur ses lèvres alors que sa tristesse semblait s'estomper. "C'est ..."

  
"Luffy." Termine Sabo avec un grand sourire en se relevant pour chercher d'où provient la voix de son frère cadet.

  
Law se redresse à son tour en s'aidant des rochers sur lequel son dos était précédemment adossé, frottant ses yeux avec l'aide de son avant-bras afin d'effacer les preuves de sa récente phase de faiblesse, il place ensuite Kikoku contre son épaule gauche avant de prendre un aperçu rapide des environs.

 

**"TTTTTOOOOORRRRAAAAOOOO !!!!!!! OOÙÙÙÙ EEESSS-TTTTUUUU ?!!"** S'époumone Luffy en courant avec vivacité entre les tournesols géants.  
  
Sabo libère un profond soupir, plissant les yeux en direction du pirate qui est présent à côté de lui.

 

Comme s'il pouvait ressentir l'aura menaçante qui provient de Sabo, Law redresse la tête vers ce dernier en levant un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il réajuste correctement sa casquette molletonnée. "Quelle est la raison de ce regard Sabo-Ya ?"

 

Sabo croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant d'afficher une moue mécontente. "Pourquoi est-ce que mon petit frère semble vouloir retrouver ta trace avant la mienne ?"

 

Surpris par la question, Law ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre à part donner un haussement d'épaules à l'autre homme.

 

Sabo se remet à sourire avant de se rapprocher du pirate, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur la blessure encore fraîche. "Ne t-en fais pas, je plaisante Law~" Dit-il d'un ton jovial.   
 

**"TTTTOOORRRAAAAAOOO !!!!!! SSSAAABBBOO !!!!"** La voix de Luffy se déplace rapidement dans les champs de tournesols et Sabo ne tarde pas à se décider mentalement à mettre la main sur son petit frère avant que ce dernier ne s'égare plus loin.  
  
Law regarde le révolutionnaire dans les yeux avant de lâcher un soupir. Sabo est comme son jeune allié, tous deux, ne peuvent s'empêcher d'envahir l'espace personnel d'autrui sans en obtenir l'accord au préalable. "Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont tes pensées Sabo-Ya, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'éprouver une quelconque rivalitée envers moi. Luffy est ton petit frère et non le mien."

 

Sabo sourit grandement aux mots du pirate, libérant ce dernier pour prendre les devants en commençant à se frayer un chemin dans les nombreux tournesols. "Tu as raison, Law ..." Dit-il avant d'apporter ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche pour crier le nom de son précieux cadet. **"LUFFY !! NOUS SOMMES ICI !"**

 

**"AH !!! SSSSAAABBBOOOO~!!!"** S'exclame joyeusement le petit brun avant de se précipiter dans la direction de la voix appartenant à son aîné.  
  
Alors que Law et Sabo poursuivirent leur marche afin de retrouver Luffy, le révolutionnaire se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres, arrêtant le pirate qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 

"Luffy fait maintenant partie de ta famille. Il est **notre** petit frère, alors je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui tout comme Ace l'a fait auparavant." Déclare soudainement Sabo d'un ton solennel avant de se retourner à nouveau pour continuer à marcher.  
  
Law écarquille les yeux un bref instant avant de rattraper son retard sur Sabo. "Qu'es-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sabo-Ya ?!" Dit-il en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être considéré comme le grand frère de Mugiwara-Ya !"

 

"Allons allons~" Fredonne Sabo d'une voix taquine et sans se retourner. "Je suis sûr que tu aimes Luffy tout autant que moi et je peux t'assurer qu'il partage les mêmes sentiments à ton égard."  
  
"M-mais, ça m'est égale !" Bégaye Law en sentant son coeur battre à vive allure. "Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation d'accorder ton souhait ! Mugiwara-Ya m'a pratiquement envoyé à la mort en voulant m'aider pour mon combat contre Doflamingo ! Il est complètement inconscient du danger et je ne suis pas en mesure de gérer son impulsivité suicidaire !"

 

"Ahah Désolé~ Mais, je suis certain que tu n'as aucune autre option en tête pour ta vie future. Tu ne sembles avoir aucun intérêt pour le One Piece, alors, il te suffit de rester auprès de Luffy~" Dit Sabo en poussant un tournesol hors de son champ de vision pour apercevoir son petit frère se rapprocher de sa position en courant de façon frénétique.  
  
"Sabo !! Torao !!! Vous voilà enfin~!"

 

Law ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer une grimace à la vue de son jeune allié, ressentant une soudaine tension à la pensée désastreuse des prochains jours de sa vie, qui seront peut-être les derniers. Abaissant les épaules avec un sentiment de défaite, il lança un regard sombre à Sabo qui lui fit face avec un sourire sincère.  
  
Le révolutionnaire se pencha sans discrétion près de l'oreille du pirate afin de lui chuchoter ses mots : "Tu es une bonne personne Law, il te suffit d'écouter ton coeur."

 

Law tressaillit aux paroles de Sabo. Les mots qui lui sont destinés correspondent à ceux qu'il a entendus après le passage de l'étoile filante et il était sûr que la voix lointaine appartenait à Corazon.  
  
_Comment cela est pourrait être possible ?_

 

Law est incapable de résoudre ce mystère. Le Nouveau Monde est tellement étrange, il arrive parfois à se demander s'il y a une chance infime que l'esprit de Corazon veille sur lui depuis un endroit accessible uniquement aux âmes disparues. Le chirurgien de la Mort sortit de ses pensées en étant surpris par son allié, qui vient d'attaquer son grand frère avec une puissante étreinte, qui fit presque tomber les deux hommes à terre, si ce n'était les réflexes ainsi que l'équilibre remarquable du jeune révolutionnaire à se stabiliser.  
  
"SABOOO~!!" S'exclame Luffy avec un large sourire, entourant étroitement le corps de son frère aîné en utilisant l'élasticité de ses bras et de ses jambes.

 

Sabo réussi à se maintenir debout par miracle, ses jambes vacillantes dangereusement à la rude attention qui lui est portée. Cependant, sa bonne humeur n'est pas perturbée par le geste soudain, un sourire affectueux se formant à ses lèvres, tandis que son regard se redirige sur celui de son très cher cadet. "Luffy~" Dit-il avant de libérer un soupir amusé. "Je pensais que tu essayais de te reposer un peu, non ?"  
  
Luffy gonfle les joues en affichant une moue enfantine face à son aîné. "Non ! C'est trop ennuyeux de rester au lit ..." Déclare le jeune pirate avant de reporter son attention sur Law. "Torao est blessé lui aussi et il ne se repose pas ... D'ailleurs, je me demandais où vous étiez passés tous les deux ..."

 

"Nous avons eu une conversation au sujet de votre relation." Explique Sabo en regagnant aussitôt l'intérêt de son petit frère.  
  
Law craint le pire quant au sujet de cette soi-disant relation, plissant les yeux en direction de Sabo avec un sentiment de suspicion.

 

"Relation ?" Dit Luffy en basculant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

  
"Oui, Torao aimerait poursuivre son alliance avec toi." Explique Sabo à haute voix.

  
"Q-Quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais précisé cela Sabo-Ya !" Une contorsion des traits du visage de Law déforme son aspect habituellement sérieux, ce dernier protestant aux affirmations mensongères du révolutionnaire.  
  
Sans faire attention à l'aura de colère qui émane de l'allié de son petit frère, Sabo murmure à l'oreille de Luffy tout en arborant un sourire malicieux. "Law t'apprécie grandement, il souhaite devenir notre grand frère."

 

"VRAIMENT~?!!" Luffy pousse un cri audible de joie avant de libérer Sabo et de retomber sur ses pieds maladroitement. Il reprit son équilibre, ricanant sans raison particulière avant de bondir face à Law pour l'enlacer de façon très amicale.

 

Le Chirurgien de la Mort eut un soubresaut au contact inopiné de son allié, retenant son souffle en écarquillant les yeux dans un état d'effarement absolu.

 

"Torao est mon grand frère~! Torao est mon grand frère~!" Luffy se blottit contre la poitrine bandée de Law, exprimant l'intensité de son bonheur en chantant en l'honneur de son nouveau frère.

  
Law reprit ses esprits avant de tourner son regard vers Sabo, une grimace déformant son visage avec un sentiment profond de rancune. Quelques instants plus tard, il décide de reporter son attention sur Luffy, essayant de repousser le plus jeune loin de son espace personnel, mais en vain.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sourit doucement en fixant les yeux dorés de Law avec plus d'attention, où il peut percevoir en eux, un sentiment sincère d'amour et de sérénité.

 

Quoique ce pirate nommé Law puisse faire croire, dire ou encore laisser paraître à son entourage, son attachement envers Luffy est indéniable et il ne peut le dissimuler envers quiconque, étant proche et apte à comprendre le capitaine portant un chapeau de paille.

 

"Mugiwara-Ya ! Laisse-moi tranquille !" Proteste Law avec un grognement furieux, frappant la tête de son jeune allié avec le fourreau de son nodachi.

  
"Shishishi~ Pas question Torao~"

  
Évidemment, Luffy choisit de ne pas accéder à la requête du Chirurgien de la Mort qui semble désespéré par la tournure des évènements, ce dernier abaissant les épaules en signe de capitulation.  
  
"Comment est-ce que j'ai pu proposer une telle alliance et accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un d'aussi stupide ..." Marmonne Law en plaçant une main sur son visage afin de s'y cacher derrière.

 

"Au fond, peut-être est-ce que tu désirais en choisissant Luffy pour fonder une alliance~" Suggère Sabo d'un ton taquin, un sourire narquois arborant ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rapproche de Law en lui donnant de légers coups de coude sur son côté droit.  
  
"Certainement pas ..." Rétorque le plus âgé en détournant le regard, loin des deux frères idiots.

 

"Torao m'aime trop de toute façon~ Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas proposé de botter le cul à tous les Yonkō~!" Déclare Luffy avec une lueur de détermination dans son regard, un sourire malicieux se formant sur son visage enfantin.  
  
"Et quelle erreur ai-je fait ce jour-là ... Je vais y perdre la vie." Law roule les yeux en regardant son allié du coin de l'oeil.

 

"Jamais !" Crie Luffy avec sérieux, gagnant ainsi l'attention de Law qui le regarde maintenant dans les yeux. "J'ai promis à Cora que je te ne laisserai jamais mourir ! Fais-moi confiance, je te protégerai !" Dit-il en libérant son allié afin de faire un pas en arrière, où il leva son poing face à ce dernier.  
  
Surpris par le discours, Law cligne des yeux avant de finalement acquiescer en souriant de manière presque invisible, mais avec sincérité. "D'accord ..." Murmure-t-il en libérant un faible soupir. "Je jure solennellement à mon tour, de te protéger au péril de ma vie et de veiller sur toi, comme un grand frère." Afin d'officialiser sa promesse, Law joignit sa main droite à celle de Luffy, les deux hommes formants un poing pour célébrer leur pacte. "Luffy." Ajoute-t-il en fermant lentement les yeux, abaissant la tête avec respect face au plus jeune.

 

Les yeux de Luffy s'élargissent grandement à la mention de son prénom, qui vient pour la toute première fois de sortir de la bouche de son allié. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, il s'élança sur Law avant de l'étreindre affectueusement. "Merci Law~!"  
  
Law fut à nouveau surpris par la soudaineté du geste, mais il ne tarde pas cette fois-ci, à retourner l'étreinte en enveloppant le corps de Luffy avec son bras gauche; détenant Kikoku en main.

 

Sabo quand à lui, assiste à la scène avec une expression de fierté. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il attendit un peu avant d'interpeller ses deux frères. "Et si nous rentrions ? Je vais bientôt être obligé de reprendre la mer de mon côté. Ce serait agréable de passer un moment inoubliable autour d'un repas pour célébrer notre union fraternelle et Koala cuisine plutôt bien." Propose-t-il en gagnant un regard interrogateur de Law ainsi qu'un, grandement approbateur de Luffy.  
  
"Super idée Sabo~!" S'exclame Luffy en bondissant vers l'arrière, ses deux bras levés vers le ciel nocturne de la nuit.

 

"C'est le milieu de la nuit ..." S'exprime Law à son tour, haussant les épaules comme s'il voulait démontrer qu'il était évident qu'un dîner nocturne serait étrange.  
  
"Et alors~? On s'en fiche~! Shishishi~" Déclare le plus jeune en tirant son allié par le bras gauche, faisant pratiquement chuter ce dernier qui suivit Luffy avec un soupir audible de frustration.

 

"Ahah~ Attendez-moi ! Si c'est Luffy qui nous guide, alors nous n'atteindrons jamais notre chemin à la maison de Kyros~! S'écrie Sabo en rattrapant rapidement Law et Luffy afin de se positionner face à ces derniers.  
  
Les trois hommes s'aventurèrent dans l'immensité des champs de tournesols avec Sabo en tête, tandis que Law et Luffy suivirent ce dernier sans réprimer leur rire. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mètres parcouru, que Law s'immobilise en prenant conscience d'une vive et brève lueur qui défile rapidement sur toute la longueur du ciel, levant les yeux, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une nouvelle étoile filante qui s'éloigne à l'horizon.

 

Luffy ralentit brusquement en constatant que Law s'était arrêté de courir. Intrigué, il examine son allié avec curiosité avant de lever les yeux vers sa source de distraction qu'est le ciel.  
  
_Law. Prends soin de ta vie ainsi que celles des personnes qui te sont chers._

 

"Cora-San ..." Le souffle de Law semble s'interrompre à la voix qui l'interpelle à nouveau, ses yeux brillants à la formation de ses larmes qu'il ne peut retenir.  
  
"Torao ?" Luffy tente de l'appeler , cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Inquiet, il décide donc de se joindre à son côté pour lui tenir fermement la main, serrant ses doigts autour de ceux tatoués qui entourent actuellement Kikoku.

 

_Nous nous reverrons un jour, mais pour le moment ... Je veux que tu vives le plus longtemps possible, en étant heureux et en liberté. Je t'aime Law._  
  
"Je t'aime aussi. Cora-San." Murmure Law d'une voix à peine audible, fermant les yeux à la douce caresse d'une légère brise sur ses joues, une larme glissant hors de son être au mouvement de fermeture de ses paupières.

 

"Law ?"

 

Law rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son allié, visiblement soucieux. "Je vais bien. Merci Luffy." Chuchote-t-il avec un faible sourire.

 

"Tu en es sûr ? C'est quoi cette larme ?" Questionne le petit brun en affichant une moue enfantine.

  
"Probablement une poussière." Menti Law en arborant un sourire tendre. "Nous devrions rapidement rattraper Sabo-Ya avant qu'il ne soit trop éloigné." Suggère-t-il. "Je commence à avoir faim~"

 

"Shishishi~ D'accord." Luffy hoche la tête en libérant un doux rire, reprenant sa course en détenant fermement la main de Law dans la sienne.

  
Le Chirurgien de la Mort suivit son allié en regardant parfois vers le ciel. Son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, il fit la promesse à son défunt bienfaiteur, de vivre pleinement sa vie en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin
> 
> [Sabrina & Jessica]


End file.
